


Shake It Off

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Jim could never love him.





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mick as much as I love Harvey. I figured if he couldn't be happy with Jim that Harvey and Mick would get along splendidly,

Harvey knew that Jim could never, would never love him. Before Sofia, he had hoped that Jim would return his feelings but it didn't matter anymore. Those dreams died as soon as the ink on the papers that had made Jim the Captain of the GCPD dried. The betrayal and knowledge that Jim had chosen Sofia over him, had broken the older man's heart. 

In the days that followed; the realization that Harvey would never have his happily ever after with Jim, caused him to hit rock bottom. Most of the money he had gotten from Penguin, Harvey either spent of alcohol or pot. He just didn't want think about what a fuck up he was. Harvey had fallen in love with someone who would never look twice at him. He had wanted to be a better person for Jim but in the end it had gotten Harvey nothing but a list full of regrets. 

It was only after he was rushed to the hospital after overdosing that Harvey knew he needed a change. Leaving his gun and badge on Jim's desk, Harvey decided it was time to leave dodge. For the past couple of years he living for Jim, now it was time for Harvey to live for himself. 

Years later when Jim noticed the wedding announcement of a Harvey Bullock to a Mick Rory that someone left on his desk, he wondered what could have been.


End file.
